Penetrating
by Scarecrows Host
Summary: Sometimes you go to sleep thinking he's a great friend. Then wake up go to work, and take a good penetrating look at him and see something else entirely.


PENETRATING  
Sometimes you go to sleep thinking he's a great friend. Then wake up go to work, and take a good penetrating look at him and see something else entirely.

Sam had just walked into the SGC and made her way towards her lab. Greeting sergeants' Walter and Siler on her way there. When she got into her lab, she began looking at the analysis of sun flares that flung her and her team back to 1969. She smiled.  
"Carter?"  
"Sir?"  
"Why you here so early?"  
"Well I was doing a bit of light reading, Sir."  
"Sun flares and Grandfather paradox's aren't exactly light reading, Carter."  
Sam looked down at the floor a small blush rising to her cheeks.  
"Yes Sir."  
"Besides, I thought you might be hungry. Commissary?"  
Sam shook her head. "I'm okay sir really."  
"Oh? Did you eat on the way here? Or at home?"  
Sam looked guilty. "No sir."  
"Carter, despite your obvious superior intellect over the rest of the inhabitants of earth and everyone else in the galaxy, including yours truly, there seems to be one fact that you seem to conveniently overlook."  
"Sir?"  
"Your human Carter. You need food like the rest of us. That's an order."  
"Yes sir."  
Sam followed Jack to the Mess Hall. She picked her typical blue Jell-O plus other assorted items. Jack got cake.  
"So I found some pretty interesting information on that time loop machine, sir. Apparently, Geomagnetism is only the first component that allows-"  
"Carter! I'm eating. Not thinking."  
"Yes, Sir."  
They ate their food. And they laughed and talked together. There was something natural about being with him. He was easy, he was charming and he was the best friend Samantha Carter ever had.  
They finished their food and Sam made her way back to her lab to finish her project. The Colonel got up and walked up behind her. He sort of reminded Carter of a puppy. She just smiled at the floor.  
"Something I can do for you, sir?"  
"Nope. Got nothing else better to do."  
"You want me to go fishing the next time we have leave?"  
"And?"  
"No."  
"But?"  
"No."  
"BUT!"  
"No."  
Carter walked past the Colonel and entered her lab. She picked up a report that she was needing to read. It was about a phase device that SG-5 found on their latest recon mission.  
Then Colonel O'Neill appeared at her door.  
"Carter?"  
"The answer is still no sir."  
"Well could you at least look at me when your refusing a lovely fishing expedition off this facility with your fellow team mate."  
Sam smiled and looked down at the floor with a slight blush before deciding to lift her eyes to peer at her Commanding Officer.  
She saw something that made her heart burst.  
There was nothing odd or different about his appearance. The same white t-shirt, the same black leather jacket and the same light denim jeans that was probably the most recent thing he bought. The last time he went shopping was probably before Carter was born.  
His hair was obviously graying. And his eyes were the same brown they were a day ago.  
But suddenly Carter couldn't breathe. She felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him, when her voice was caught in her throat. His smile caught her off-guard and made her legs feel like jelly.  
His penetrating gaze, made her feel naked in front of him. She managed to subdue a blush.  
"Hey, Sam... I finished the trans-"  
It was Daniel Jackson. Sensing the tension in the room he looked hastily between his two friends.  
"Ahh, Guys? Something up?"  
"Nah, I was just asking Carter if she wanted to come fishing with me." Jack plastered his lopsided grin on his face and strolled out of Carter's lab.  
Carter was still. She felt as if she couldn't move and it was killing her. Daniel was trying to examine what was wrong with her, and had a gut feeling that it had something to do with Jack. So he asked the obvious.  
"Sam, something happen with Jack?"  
She let out a breath she realised she hadn't been holding until that moment. "No, um, I think I just realised something."  
"What's that?"  
"Nothing."


End file.
